Tunnels are structures generally created in rock formations that have an entrance and an exit to provide a passageway for vehicular or foot traffic. Additionally, tunnels are created from underground passageways to facilitate traffic flow. Typically, tunnels are constructed to provide improved connectivity between major cities or prevent traffic bottlenecks within a city. Consequently, many of these tunnels are prone to traffic blocks during peak hours.
In the event of an accident or breakout of fire in a tunnel, relief workers or vehicles find affected areas of the tunnel highly inaccessible due to the obstruction of traffic. Moreover, even if any vehicle suffers a break down, it will result in accumulation of traffic in the tunnel. In such cases, relief work in the tunnels is hindered and towing vehicles are rendered ineffective. A device, which allows instant access to an affected area of a tunnel to prevent obstruction of traffic, is required. Moreover, a device, which allows an affected vehicle to be transported from a first position to a second position, is required.
Conventionally, vehicles involved in an accident are towed away by other vehicles. This is possible when the vehicle to be towed is accessible. Additionally, in the event of a fire, several vehicles may have to be passed by a fire engine to effectively fight the fire. Due to existing traffic in the tunnel, it is highly improbable for a fire-fighting vehicle to reach the affected area in time. The problem is that all traffic lanes are closed because of the influx of cars and hence supplying relief aid is difficult. The tunnel remains inaccessible to relief. Additionally, opening the path may lead to more accidents. A device, which effectively controls a fire outbreak in a tunnel without being obstructed by existing traffic, is required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a device, which allows instant access to an affected area of a tunnel to prevent obstruction of traffic. Moreover, there is a need for a device, which allows an affected vehicle to be transported from a first position to a second position. Furthermore, there is a need for a device, which effectively controls a fire outbreak in a tunnel without being obstructed by existing traffic.